mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Great Empire of South Orientalia (New World Map Game)
South Orientalia, officially the Great Empire of South Orientalia (Hanji: 大東地帝国, Kanaji: だ동ちていこ, Hangoji: 다동치테い코, pronunciation da-DONG-chi-TEI-ko) is one of the oldest, most powerful and densely Populated nations on New world. It has Been a economic powerhouse for the last few hundred years, and is close to surpassing New Rome and Britannia in industry and population. South Orientalia is one good terms with most nations, but has very negative relations with others. Its worst enemy is generally considered to be the Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia, a nation that they have fought multiple wars with. South Orientalia does not have alliances with many nations; however, they do maintain diplomatic relations with most other countries. The Empire in its current form was de facto first formed around 219 AF, when various city states began to revolt against the house of Yamada, the largest city state at that time. The war soon became a war between the Kosaka and several allied states, verses the Yamada. Within several years, the Yamada were defeated, and states that had allied with The Kosaka were annexed. The House of Kosaka remained extremely popular, at least in the southern half of the empire, and thus still rules to this day. In 825 AF, the popularity of the incumbent emperor took a dive when he introduced new policies that were disliked by many. A communist revolution took place in the northern parts of Orientalia, resulting in a civil war lasting ten years and the subsequent secession and creation of the Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia. In modern times, South Orientalia is an economic and industrial powerhouse in the world. This is mostly due to its massive population compared to how big the island is, and it possesses a high level of technological development. This however has reduced agriculture output, but it is generally considered to be worth it by the population. Recently, its arch-rival, North Orientalia, has become increasingly powerful, which is worrying to South Orientalian authorities. Frustratingly to the South Orientalian government, several superpowers, including the United Reich, have declared support for North Orientalia. Provinces South Orientalia originally consisted of three provinces (Greater Kosaka, West and East Mizuri) and two territories (Mako and Yamamoto). In 1011, the South Orientalian government approved a plan to create seven new provinces out of the two territories, Mako and Yamamoto. Plans to split up the other three provinces are also being planned. The ten provinces are: *'Greater Kosaka:' going back many centuries, The city of Kosanka and its surrounding areas have been home to the house of Kosanka. This territory played a major role in the defeat of the house of Yamada, and now serves as the capital. In addition, it is one of the most industrialized provinces, making up 32.47% of the nations industrial output. It has the highest population of any province, standing at a full 8 million. *'West Mizuri:' this province has long been relatively peaceful, and because of that is one of the biggest trading hubs in the region. It is generally considered to be the richest province, and if not, it is close second to Greater Kosaka. Most of South Orientalias trade traffic goes through this province, making it rich and well populated. *'East Mizuri' this province was the former home of the house of Yamada, and is very diverse. In the northern half, the province is largely industrial but gets more agrarian as it goes further south. In addition to former Yamadan territory, it is made up of a merger of many individual states, although Yamada, sectorex and Mortica are the most notable. As well as agriculture, the province also focuses on fishing. *'Sonoda' *'Mononobe' *'Kaohsiung' *'Yazawa' *'Karafuto' *'Himekaidou' *'Taoyuan' Politics South Orientalia is a Constitutional Monarchy whereby the power of the Monarch is limited. South Orientalia's legislative organ is the Imperial Congress, seated in Okutama, Kosaka. The Imperial Congress is a bicameral body, consisting of a House of Representatives with 475 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 237 seats, whose popularly elected members serve six-year terms. The main political parties that have major representation in the Impeiral Congress is the Liberal Democratic Party, the Democratic Party, and the Progressive Party. Other minor and notable political parties include the Komeito, Social Democrats, and the Frontier Party. The ideologies of each party are as follows: *Liberal Democratic Party - Centrism, Social liberalism *Democratic Party - Anti-communism, Conservatism *Progressive Party - Anti-communism, Progressivism, Liberalism *Komeito - Political Buddhism, Conservatism, Social Conservatism, Liberal Conservatism *Social Democrats - Social democracy, Pacifism *Frontier Party - Nationalism, Neoconservatism The term length for the Supreme Chancellor (Sekkō shaeshō) is five years, and is renewable any number of times. Elections take place every fifth year, with the last one taking place in mid 1021 and the next one taking place in mid 1026. Elections may occur earlier if the Supreme Chancellor steps down for any reason. List of Emperors * ... *Rajin Kosaka (973-1025) *Maki Kosaka (1025-) List of Supreme Chancellors * ... *Saito Maibara (1001-1011) *Ayuka Horikawa (1011-1026) *Mitsuyasu Hatoyama (1026-1036) *Choi Myung-bak (1036-1043) *Park Myon (1043-1058) *Kyoko Awashima (1058-) Culture Category:New World (Map Game)